Ellie
by ibuiltthesunforyou
Summary: Faberry. A toy's point of view on some things in Quinn's life. Oneshot.


**AN: This is disregarding the Lucy storyline because that's when Glee went downhill. **

You can remember the day you were bought like it was yesterday. Maybe it was, time has never really been a concern for you. But you remember that joy when that rather mousy looking blonde woman reached out and picked you up, her hand feelings strange against your soft fur, but it didn't matter, because if she chose you, you'd finally have a home like you'd been told by your friends.

You hadn't been picked before, never because there was a patch of your fur that had been discolored and was an ugly depressing shade of black. No child wanted something ruined, but it wasn't your fault you were different, it was your maker's.

And for some reason, this strange woman kept you, maybe it was because she was so frantic, she'd looked worried.

She took you to the register and paid with some piece of paper and didn't even put you in a bag like you'd seen other toys be. Did that mean you were more important? You hoped. And the idea of a bag had always seemed very scary anyway.

She clutched to you almost painfully as she walked out into the world. It was very pretty, at least of what you could see. All you actually saw was the street because she was sprinting to a big red machine. She opened a door and got into the machine, still holding you.

Then she turned around and said something, "Here Quinniebear, please don't cry."

She hands you to the small child and boy, she's very pretty, much prettier than any other children that you've seen. You hope she's your owner now because she looks so nice.

Her tiny hands take you tenderly, and her hands are wet with tears, her green eyes puffy and red. Tiny fingers feel around and see your patch. Your tiny, stuffed heart drops because maybe she'll send you back for being ruined.

But she just sniffles and hugs you against her chest, the imprint of a seatbelt digging into you because she's holding you so tight, but you love it because you feel loved.

She takes you everywhere, dragging you behind her when she's too tired to carry you and after a few blissful years your fur begins to fall out and your trunk looses some of it's ability to stand up, but it doesn't hurt. You feel loved and _real. _She dances with you and giggles and buries her little face into your big ears. And she holds you and hugs you in a way that makes it a little hard to breathe and your little lungs hurt a bit the first few nights, but it was okay because she was your child like you were her toy.

But then one day she leaves you on her bed where she used to cuddle you all night and she's gone for a very long time. You get very scared. Did something happen to your child? Why did she leave you? Does she not want you anymore?

You hear a sound and if you could move you'd jump up to see. It's the door creaking open and your child looks in, her eyes red like they were when she first saw you. And she runs for you and jumps in the bed, crawling up and grabbing you to her, rocking and crying and you cant really breathe. All you can hear is her chanting something, "Wh-hy doesn't Rachel like me Ellie?" She starts saying something about a school and her blonde tendrils fall in your button eyes and you cant see. You wonder why you didn't go to this "school" with her.

This keeps happening for a very very long time, almost as long as it seemed that you were in that store. Except she doesn't cry every night.

One day a two other children come into your child's room. One looks a bit like your child, with the same light hair and pretty eyes, but they're a different color. And the other child, who keeps giggling whenever she looks at the first one has very dark hair and dark eyes and almost caramel skin. You know what caramel is because your child taught you about all the candies on "Halloween." You're very proud of your knowledge.

Your child comes in and your heart warms and you are happy because you think you'll be held. But you aren't. She doesn't even look at you.

What did you do?

But when these two other children leave, she crawls up and she kisses your head and tucks you in before leaving. You don't understand this. And where were those other children's toys?

Then more time passes and your child looks different and she has weird lumps in her chest when she hugs you and her stomach feels harder, but you don't care because you're suppose to love her no matter what, because she loved you even when you were ruined. And one night a boy child comes and you're thrown aside quickly. You cant hear anything even with your big ears because you're under the bed, but that night the bed shakes and you get so scared.

And more time passes. And more, and she doesn't find you under that bed. You cant hear and you're breathing in dust.

She's forgotten you.

So you lay there, alone and left for dead.

Then one night, another very sad night, something touches you. A hand? Is it your child? Has she finally found you? The hand feels around and grabs your trunk and it kind of hurts, and you cant breathe, but you will do anything to get out from under this place.

You're pulled and your bottom scrapes against the floor but you finally see the harsh light and oh god you can hear!

But the human who picks you up and starts dusting the dust from your eyes, isn't your child, and you feel broken.

But then, you hear her voice! Music to your big ears. "Rae what did you find now?" She sounds patronizing, but sweet, and you've never heard her so happy.

"This adorable little thing under your bed baby." The person's voice is very pretty, almost as pretty as your child's.

"Oh… woah." Your child reaches out, and brushes her fingers along your ear like she always used to. "That's my old toy, used to bring that… everywhere. I haven't seen that since Junior." She sounds sad and the person seems to sense that and moves to your child and wraps her paws, or hands or whatever they are around your child, squishing you between them. And it feels so nice.

'Well how about we take him with us, hmm? There's always extra room with that giant mattress you picked out."

Your child sounds embarrassed. "It's a she."

"Oh?" The person sounds amused. "I'm terribly sorry." She pulls from your child and brings you up to look into her eyes. They're dark like that other child long ago, but her skin isn't as dark. "What is your name Miss?"

A hand wraps around your middle, below the fingers of the first girl and your child brings you too her and sits down, placing you in her lap and brushing you off lovingly. "Ellie… Ellie the elephant." She looks very different, but her pretty eyes are shining. But she moves those eyes from you, to the girl that she called "Rae." The girl, moves to your child and presses her mouth against hers. It seems very weird because why would you do that? But your child holds you tighter and smiles and you're okay if she's happy.

"So Ellie," The dark eyed girl says as she breaks her lips from your child's and looks down to you. "Looks like you're moving to New York with us too hmm?"


End file.
